


Как на ладони

by Gevion



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: 5 Things, Blow Jobs, Crack, Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Дружба ретривера с холодильником (с)По заявке Ampaseh: "Пять раз, когда Кларк задавал Брюсу вопросы, когда у того что-то было во рту".





	Как на ладони

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/gifts).



1.

Во всем виноват Барри. В конце концов, эту вещицу отдал Брюсу именно он — протянул на раскрытой ладони и возбужденно затараторил:

— Смотри, что я раздобыл у одного мужика, который грабил богатые дома. Надавливаешь вот здесь, и все в доме мгновенно глохнет. Сигналка, холодильники, электроплиты, компьютеры, питающиеся от сети приборы — все. Ну я и подумал: а вдруг пригодится? Никогда ведь не знаешь, что случится в следующий раз. Эта штука — почти как зажигалка у профессора Дамблдора в первой части “Гарри Поттера”... О господи, только не говори, что не смотрел!

Вещица явно внеземного происхождения, ее никак не просканировать, никак не разобрать. Идея тестировать ее на энергосистеме дома у озера — сомнительная, но Брюсу слишком интересно. Он решает поставить эксперимент.

И вот обе его руки заняты: левой Брюс придерживает клубок проводов, правой — черный инопланетный коробок. В зубах зажат небольшой фонарик, работающий от батареек. Брюс по локти в генеральном щитке. Таким его и находит Кларк.

Если бы системы оповещения функционировали нормально, Брюс узнал бы о его появлении еще минуту назад, но не работает ни сигнализация, ни программа распознавания лиц. В кромешном мраке вспыхивают два красных глаза. Готовый кадр из фильма ужасов: вампир подкрадывается к своей беспомощной жертве в кромешной темноте. Барри был бы в восторге.

— Помощь не нужна?

Мне или тебе, мысленно отвечает Брюс, медленно выдыхает и старается не ослаблять хватку на концах проводов. Челюсти затекли, зубы чертовски ноют от фонарика, шея онемела от неудобного угла наклона.

— Я был недалеко, решил заглянуть. Альфред сказал, у тебя тут небольшая проблема, — неуверенно продолжает Кларк. — Честно говоря, я всегда считал, что если Альфред говорит про небольшую проблему, значит, надо готовиться ко вторжению кровожадных роботов. А то и ко всемирному потопу. Что случилось?

Брюс поворачивает голову в его сторону — луч фонарика мажет по змееобразному символу надежды на груди.

— Прости, что ты сказал?

Покрепче сжимая зубы на корпусе фонарика, Брюс глухо мычит.

— О, извини, — Кларк смеется, встает на пару шагов ближе. — Наверное, неудобно так держать фонарь? Давай я.

Он забирает фонарик, направляет луч в стену рядом со щитком.

— Так что здесь произошло?

— Барри принес в зубах чужую игрушку. — Брюс наконец-то сглатывает неприятный привкус пластика, поморщившись, расправляет плечи.

— Ясно. И давно ты включил эту штуку?

— Полчаса назад.

— Может, пора выключить?

— Я уже выключил.

— А почему тогда электричество не вернулось?

— Хотел бы и я это знать.

Кларк с любопытством заглядывает ему через плечо.

— Знаешь, можно ведь зажечь свечи. В поместье же есть свечи? Канделябры есть уж точно. И каждый стоит, как моя годовая зарплата.

— Кларк.

— Да?

— Если не помогаешь, то хотя бы не мешай.

— Вообще-то я помогаю. Держу фонарь.

Улыбка у него такая яркая, что почти светится в темноте. Видит бог, иногда Кларк слишком стремится быть полезным. К добру это не приведет.

2.

Если верить добытым Дианой данным, у подозрительно щедрого мецената, которым заинтересовалась Лига, есть криптонит, поэтому Кларк остается в бэт-пещере рядом с Альфредом. Каждое его слово напрямую передается в микронаушник Брюсу. По большей части Кларк молчит.

Обнаружить криптонит так и не удается, зато в хранилище мецената находится множество других небезынтересных вещей. Ни одна из них, само собой, ему не принадлежит. Руки Брюса снова заняты, и тонкий канат, на котором висит часть груза, он вынужден держать зубами. Если крадешь у вора — это не воровство. Приходится спешить: хозяин должен вскоре вернуться с благотворительного вечера. Кларк почему-то решает, что это идеальный момент:

— Когда ты сказал Диане, что подумываешь о том, чтобы найти новое место для Лиги, что ты имел в виду? Конечно, мы не можем оставаться в поместье вечно, это твой дом…

Брюс представляет себе лицо Альфреда в этот момент. Тот лишь недавно намекал ему, что дружеская компания идет Брюсу на пользу.

— И мы все благодарны, знаешь? — голос Кларка и правда звучит так, будто он очень благодарен. — И я тоже… Брюс? У тебя все хорошо?

Он не может видеть, чем занят Брюс, но наверняка слышит тяжелое дыхание. Справившись с тросом, Брюс не без труда забирается с грузом в бэтвинг.

— Скажи, Кларк, ты делаешь это специально? Говоришь о чем-то, когда я не могу ответить?

Кларк молчит. Брюс вздыхает, включает автопилот.

— Да, я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил.

3.

В этот раз он почти успевает доесть сэндвич.

Вялый латук, холодное мясо, майонез и рыхлый белый хлеб. Звучит не слишком соблазнительно, Альфред бы уж точно не одобрил, но на вкус просто божественно. Особенно если перед этим несколько часов ничего не есть, мотаясь по заливу между Готэмом и Метрополисом в попытках поймать странную морскую тварь.

— Если бы Брюс не был сейчас так занят, он бы со мной согласился. Правда, Брюс? — Кларк аккуратно подталкивает его локтем. Брюс не успевает дожевать последний кусок.

— Вот видите. Никаких возражений, — бодро продолжает Кларк.

Брюс в возмущении отодвигается от него подальше. Барри хихикает:

— Приятного аппетита, босс!

Все ясно, они над ним смеются — не только Барри и Артур, но даже Диана. И, само собой, Кларк. Брюс решает отнестись к происходящему снисходительно. В конце концов, именно Кларк принес ему этот божественный сэндвич.

4.

У него во рту пальцы Кларка. Это не то, чем кажется со стороны.

— О господи, — бормочет Кларк. — Ладно, ладно, все будет в порядке. Насколько тебе больно? Черт, я стараюсь достать, но эта штука засела слишком глубоко.

Если бы не удушье и вспышки тянущей боли в глотке, Брюс бы точно не удержался и сказал что-нибудь не то. Что-нибудь такое, отчего у Кларка опустились бы уголки губ. Если вдуматься, Брюс слишком хорошо изучил бесчисленные оттенки его настроения. Он знает, когда Кларк задет и когда Кларк раздражен. Когда Кларк еще не зол, но близок к тому. Когда Кларк счастлив, когда Кларк устал, когда Кларк отвлекся, когда ему скучно, но он из вежливости не может этого показать.

— Не выходит… Я попробую еще раз, да? На счет три.

Кларк произносит слова слишком четко, механически, как сотрудник службы спасения, который целый день отвечал на звонки: “Пожалуйста, вам стоит успокоиться, сэр”.

Брюс пробует сдержать вдох, едва не захлебнувшись новой волной боли. В его глотке застрял металлический шар-душитель — изобретение очередного психа, разряженного в яркое тряпье.

Брюс старается не умереть, Кларк старается его спасти — всего лишь еще один рядовой день в Готэм-сити.

— Мы начали не слишком удачно, но знаешь, я хотел сказать: я всегда восхищался тем, что ты делал для Готэма. Ну, может и не всегда, но… Черт, достал!

Пальцы Кларка — скользкие от его крови и слюны. В них медленно теряет правильную форму металлический шар. Кларк не замечает, с какой силой он сдавливает пальцы. Другая его рука — на щеке Брюса. Кларк не гладит его, не похлопывает. Просто держит ладонь там.

— Может, нам стоит почаще прислушиваться друг к другу? — выдыхает он. — Что думаешь?

Брюс думает, что после всех страданий он имеет полное право потерять сознание и насладиться покоем и тишиной.

5.

У него во рту член Кларка, и это ровно то, чем кажется со стороны.

Остро пахнет влажной прелой листвой и сырым камнем. Они в темной аллее — фонари перебиты, но над высоткой неподалеку горит яркий неоновый баннер, и понять, чем они заняты, смог бы любой. Двое во мраке, один из них на коленях, на мокром асфальте — в этой аллее таким никого не удивишь. Здесь это происходит с завидной частотой: с испуганными подростками, которым некуда пойти, со стареющими бизнесменами в кашемировых пальто, с работающими мальчишками, которые держатся чересчур развязно, чтобы накинуть себе пару-тройку лет. И пусть они — Брюс Уэйн, Кларк Кент, а также те, чьи роли они сегодня играют — не походят на других заблудших душ, которых тянет в подобные места, то, чем они заняты, вполне вписывается в общую картину.

— Брюс, — удивленно стонет Кларк и сжимает ладонь в кулак, точно никак не решится дотронуться до его щеки.

Брюс толкнул его к ближайшему дереву, встал на колени, расстегнул его ремень и дернул вниз язычок молнии, а потом взял в рот его член, но Кларк до сих пор не уверен, имеет ли право его касаться. Это так на него похоже.

На ощупь Брюс ловит пальцы Кларка и ненадолго отвлекается на них. Пальцы теплые, а Брюс успел замерзнуть, пока они вдвоем ждали, когда появится поверенный Марони. Брюс гладит этой теплой ладонью себя по лицу (щетина чуть отросла, и Кларк делает шумный вдох). Брюс представляет ладонь на своем горле, на своем животе, на своем члене. Эти горячие пальцы — на нем, а затем и внутри него. Если это повторится — да, да, Брюсу бы этого хотелось — то все будет по-другому. В другом месте. В другое время. Без спешки и неуверенности, без невыносимого чувства падения в бездонную пустоту.

На ощупь кожа Кларка такая же тонкая, как у любого человека. И пахнет от него тоже по-человечески — потом и возбуждением, шерстью вымокшего под дождем свитера, недорогим парфюмом, крепким кофе, выпитым полчаса назад. Когда эта ночь закончится, думает Брюс, он должен пахнуть мной.

Кларк стонет — не слишком громко, почти сдержанно, и стон тонет во влажной осенней темноте. Когда-нибудь позже, в следующий раз, Брюс намерен выяснить, как много и как долго ему нужно, чтобы переступить через этот барьер. Он целует центр ладони, не удержавшись, прикусывает костяшку большого пальца — и отпускает руку Кларка, снова склоняясь к его ширинке. Он не привык бросать дело на полпути.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Кларк, этот хорошо воспитанный канзасский мальчик, ходивший в воскресную школу, где его научили не поминать имя Божье всуе и даже самую безвыходную ситуацию называть бедой. Теперь он держится за плечи Брюса, все тело напряжено. Наверняка останутся синяки, думает Брюс, и скользит губами по всей длине. Он чувствует вкус Кларка на языке — хорошо, это хорошо.

Кажется, Кларк что-то говорит ему — Брюс слышит вопросительную интонацию, но не слова. Это может подождать.

Двое во мраке: темная фигура на коленях, со спины, и светлая — во весь рост. Лицо открыто, широко открыты глаза и чуть приоткрыт рот. Язык оставляет едва заметный влажный след на пересохших губах. Брюс не успел даже поцеловать Кларка. Он многое не успел, но надеется наверстать. Не столь важно, с чего все началось. Если отмотать кадры к самому началу, наверняка вспомнится с десяток судьбоносных развилок, каждая из которых вела их сюда.

— Кларк, — на мгновение выпустив его член, мягко и хрипло просит Брюс, вжимаясь губами в горячую мокрую кожу. — Пожалуйста, помолчи.


End file.
